Forum:Characters
This is where you come to get your characters Approved. This is a important step as you aren't alowed to start using this wiki until you have been approved. Please try to spell things as best as you can, so that the approvers (admins) can understand what you typed. On another note, there are a few things relating to the history section, of your character approval and other matters that need to be discussed. Below are a few tip, suggestions and rules regarding the making of your character(s) 1: Orphans are allowed, but kids may not live on the street as the capitol wants them all to be in a community home. 2: You may not make your character anything but a resident or tribute unless you have permission from an admin. To get permisson, at the top ask to be whatever you want to be example: May I make my character Haylee Clearwater a Peacekeeper. If you simply put want you want to be as your job without asking permission at the top your request will be denied. 3: Don't always try to be exactly like characters from the book, meaning don't everyone go out and make their character a hunter just so you can be like katniss, be a little creative. Hunters are still allowed, but try to varry a little bit. 4: If your character is approved to become a stylist then make sure that you are creative with your outfits. You can use some of the ideas from the book like the whole on fire thing, but use it in your own way, and make sure for the opening ceremonies you make a costume related to your tributes District. 5: Peacekeeper characters cannot go about killing people randomly. Peacekeepers are supposed to obtain the law not go around shooting everyone. Make sure to be rational about punishments and go according to the crime. Like for first offense, 30 whips, but not immediate death. 6: Avox characters may not speak out all, nor is there any cure for this condition. Do not try to roleplay coming up with a cure or having a avox begin to speak, as this is not possible. 7: If your character is a gamemaker, make sure that you aren't killing a bunch of tributes with traps. You can kill a few off here and there as you see fit but the idea of the hunger games is for tributes to fight with themselves. Game makers may use anything at their disposal to make things interesting but they shouldn't just kill a bunch of tributes. 8: One your characters job is approved, they must roleplay sign up. Character Creating Information History: Personallity: Appearance: Weapon: Family: Job: Age: District wanted: Creating A character Copy the information above and type your name in the box below before clicking the button "Create Character" this will bring you to a blank page. Paste the above information on it and fill out the answers. Tips for filling out information 1: Make your history about 3 paragraphs or more. 2: When choosing your weapon its a good idea to make it related to your district, such as district 7; and axe or district 4 a trident ect. but you can freely choose whatever weapon you want you character to be good at. 3: When deciding your characters age its a good idea to make him/her reaping age or older, otherwise your character won;t have much to do until they turn reaping age. You can make your character a little kid if you want but you'll have to suffer some boredom. 4: Put 3 different options for your characters district. The admins will try to keep the districts as even as possible so you might not get your first pick. Please put 3 different options so that if you don't get your first you can have your second or third. If you only put 1 option and that district is too full we will randomly place your character in a district with less people. break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Forum:Character_Create buttonlabel=Get Sorted! ---- Sorted Chracters: namespace=Forum category=Sorted2 shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unsorted Characters: namespace=Forum category=Unsorted shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author